sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Jotunn (Free to Join Roleplay)
Overview The barren and frost covered mountains of Northen Eurish have long since believed to be inhabited by gigantic, frost covered beings known as the Jotunn. Ever since the Age of Man these massive almost deity like beings roamed, hunted, and settled into these ice covered region. However ever since the Age of Man has ended noone has either seen or heard of these mystical frost giants, that is until now. Recent sightings of what appeared to be a titan sized Mobian woman covered in ice have been reported throughout the region. Large moccasin like prints and bones of several dead animals have been discovered as well. These massive prints are too large for normal human or Mobian feet for that matter, their imprints leave huge prints firmly imprinted upon the snow. Legend and myth surrounds these strange events and at a nearby town there stories about a strange female Jotunn who had escaped from Ragnarok and now roams the very mountains. Now your characters, (who have either been researching these claims and are looking for the next scientific discovery, or perhaps just in the region due to other purposes) will have the chance to come into contact with this mighty creature, but how will it respond in return? (For anyone who doesn't know what a Jotun/Jotunn is: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%B6tunn ) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *Brudikai222 Involved Characters: *Helga the Jotunn, (protagonist? antagonist? Let's find out! ) *Mahdi the Weasel (protagonist) Rules .No excessive swearing (please follow normal RP standards on this wiki.) .No Godmodding .No Powerplanning .No Metagaming. (Your character can be knowledgeable about the Jotnar, but please don't let them just recall some random weakness or deus ex machina.) .Keep in mind this is an adventure roleplay, meaning it's supposed to be fun and lighthearted. .Chaos powers are weaker to older mythological creatures. (Sorry, but the Jotunn were believed to be actual living creatures in real life way before the Chaos Emeralds were ever conceived by Sega. Helga's bloodline goes all the way back to the Age of Man, meaning she is not sensitive to Chaos based attacks.) Participants Jaredthefox92 Involved Characters Helga the Jotunn (Jaredthefox92) Act One: Early Morning Discovery. The sun shined down upon the small village located in the ice covered mountains of Northern Eurish. As dawn arrived the sun came out from hiding behind the mountains and greeted the small village of Polumn. Soon the villagers were awaken by the sun's brightness and prepared for their next day. Some local hunters have already left the village in search of some prey, however they would soon find someone very different. The village hunters traverse through the snow to find some elk or perhaps some other animals worthy of hunting. As they move however one of them eventually spots what appears to be a large, moccasin like footprint embedded into the snow. "What is this?" Asked one of the hunters. "It looks like a giants bootprint." Replied another hunter. "It can't be, the last of the Jotnar were killed off in Ragnarok." "Ja, there were far gone before the Mobians came about." Another hunter replied. Soon however the wind picked up and low and behold a gigantic figure was seen upon the nearby mountain. This massive silhouette appeared to be moving around through he mountain and had yet to notice the hunters.The village hunters became frightened and confused by the appearance of this gigantic sized monster in the distance of the mountain, so much so that they dropped their hunting weapons and fled for their lives. Eventually the village reported this to the local government of the land and while many dismissed this as mere fairy tales and a publicity stunt others who had a little bit more knowledge in mythological creatures became intrigued upon the internet. Soon specialists and historians from all over Mobius would venture into this land to locate this "last Jotunn". January 23rd, mountains of northern Andanevia. '' ''A team of researchers have made a camp surrounding the location of the footprint in the hillside near the mountain. Researchers from all of Mobius and scientists have came to search the region for this elusive 'frost giant' after this discovery has been made. The finding of such a being would no doubt bring great wealth and fame to the person who uncovered this mystery, Mahdi was one of those researches camping out. bundled up in a large fur coat next to a fire. "This Jotunn is merely a myth." He scoffed "But it would be fun to look for one I guess." His drones circled around him. ''It appears that the print had not only imbeded itself into the snow, but into the earth as well. The researches around the site began to make a mold and carbon date the residue from the impact site. Word would soon go around of an astonishing, and bizzare find. The print was that of some sort of crudely made footwear that was longer and wider in area than the radius of an adult human male! '' Mahdi Got up and walked over to the print site his drones following him. "M1, scan" He said. One of his 4 drones beeped and a green light shined from it and start circling around the print. It finally stopped and a robotic voice emanated from it. "No records of print found sir, not even the titans of Nimagi could have made this their feet are too big." "I could prove that it was just man made." Mahdi put a hand to his chin. "Possible but your chances of proving it are not that wide." The drone responded. "Considering there should be way more than just this one. If it was man made that person would have to spend approximately 3 days just to make 2 of these." One of the scientiests spots this and proceeds over towards him. Mahdi spots the scientist out the corner of his eye. " M2, and M3 measure the distances between the prints and calculate the height of this ''Jotunn ''." Mahdi instructed. His drones beeped and flew off following the supposed trail. (just gunna leave this here) Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays